Saiyan
Saiyans are a playable race that can be chosen by the player at the beginning of the game. This race is fully customizable, allowing access to the alteration of the player's width, hair, and height. Saiyan transformations do not have a particular field in which they excel in and distribute points equally in most forms. This allows Saiyan players to choose a combat style best suited for them. Transformations Super Saiyan and its Variations Super Saiyan= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 50. Zeni Required: $5,000 This form is activated by pressing G. Notes *Minimal ki drain. *Gives the user a golden colored aura and hair. *Aura size and density depends on the users remaining Ki. |-|Ascended Super Saiyan= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 65. Zeni Required: $5,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Minimal ki drain. *Increases users general size. *Users hair takes on a paler tone of yellow (almost identical to the Full Power Super Saiyan form), and a less noticeable aura. *Ascended SSJ cuts your speed in half. |-|Super Saiyan Full Power= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 80. Zeni Required: $5,000 This form is activated by pressing G and by having your Health and Ki restore when you transform. Notes *No ki drain. *The user is no longer engulfed in an aura and now has a paler shade of yellow hair. |-|Super Saiyan 2= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 100. Zeni Required: $5,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Almost zero Ki drain. A good form to use upon running out of Ki as it has an excellent lifespan. *The same aesthetic effects occur as Super Saiyan, with the exception of lightning particles being included.The player's hair can change slightly with certain hairstyles (mostly causing hair to grow further or be extended upwards). *Replaces Ascended Super Saiyan. *Aura density and hair colour depend on amount of Ki at time of transformation |-|Super Saiyan 3= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 150. Zeni Required: $10,000 This form is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing G. Notes *High Ki drain. *Long, spiky hair protrudes from the user's head that covers the majority of their back. *Aura density and hair colour depend on amount of Ki at time of transformation Super Saiyan God and its Variations Super Saiyan God= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 270. Zeni Required: $50,000 This form is activated by pressing H. Notes *Moderate ki drain. *The user's base hairstyle becomes a solid red with a sharp, fiery aura that surrounds them. |-|Super Saiyan Blue= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 350. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Ki drain is between SSJ and SSJ2. *The users hairstyle returns to being sharper (Like Super Saiyan), along with replacing the red aura and hair color with a light blue versions. |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10= The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 425. Zeni Required: $200,000 This form is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Ki drain is similar to ssjb. *The player continuously loses health during this state. Standing still/charging negates this as life regen barely exceeds the loss rate. *The user gains a red aura that surrounds the blue one from the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Prestige Forms Prestige One= 'Legendary Super Saiyan' The requirements for this form are met at Level 150. Zeni Required: $8,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan 3 and is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Moderate ki drain. *The long protruding hair is replaced with regular spiky hair, with a lime variation for both the hair and aura. *Increases both the users height and weight by 15%. *Statistically superior to Super Saiyan 3 by +50 points. Super Saiyan Rosé The requirements for this form are met at Level 350. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *The users hair and aura is replaced with light magenta variations. *Statistically superior to Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points, but statistically inferior to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and Complete Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points. *The form does not replace Complete Super Saiyan Blue in any circumstance. |-|Prestige Two= 'Complete Super Saiyan Blue' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $500,000 This form doesn't replace Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10, however, it is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Moderate Ki drain. *Light blue hair and aura are replaced with a royal blue variation, with star-like blue particles replacing normal ones. *Statistically identical to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. *The form does not replace Super Saiyan Rosé nor Ssjb and Ssjbkx10. **To activate Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 after buying Complete Super Saiyan Blue, transform into SSB, charge for 0.5 seconds and press H. Pros and Cons Trivia *Saiyans are naturally 26% weaker than the other races in their base form. This is due to them gaining +1 in every stat category only every three levels instead of at more frequent rates like the other races. *It is recommended that Saiyans make focus builds rather than balanced ones as focused builds appear to be more effective. *Saiyans are incapable of receiving free level/EXP boosts from NPCs, such as Korin and Guru, or any stat points from Nail or Kami, due to their powerful transformations. *Saiyans do not gain EXP faster or slower than any other race, contrary to popular belief. *An unprestiged Level 500 Saiyan's base statistics would be a combined maximum of 1,664 points. Added on-top of Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X10's +700 in all areas makes it 5,164 points. *Ultra Instinct Saiyans are disadvantaged in comparison to other Ultra Instinct races, as ultra instinct does not account for their weaker base form. They also get less use out of red senzu jars, as it adds players' base stats. *When transforming into Legendary Super Saiyan while in the Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 form, the aura will stay yellow as if the player is in the Super Saiyan state, resembling Kefla's Super Saiyan 2 version (green hair with yellow aura). Nothing other is changed in the appearance of the form. *It is speculated Legendary Super Saiyan increases the players hit box size. *Differences between Saiyans in the anime/manga and in the game include: **The in-game Legendary Super Saiyan shows a lot of abnormalities when compared to the movies' and anime's. ***The player already masters the form, skipping B-Type (Berserker), and attaining C-Type (Controlled) since the beginning. A-Type (Suppressed) is exclusive only to Broly. ***The hair is lime green at all times, even though this was a temporary after effect of Paragus' mind control crown, seen as Broly's hair gains the normal Super Saiyan color later on after breaking free. ****The lime green hair was used by several media as the standard coloration of the Legendary Super Saiyan, most likely to help telling it apart from the normal Super Saiyan. ****Kale has lime green hair in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Therefore, it is unknown if its design was changed to accommodate the common concept of the form or if it is exclusive to Universe 6's Legendary Super Saiyans. ***In some character lines and games, it is implied that only one Saiyan can be born with the form every one thousand years. It is possible that the player's avatar asks to be reborn as one of these rare Saiyans using the Super Dragon Balls when they prestige. **Saiyans are endangered in the anime/manga, while Saiyans in Final Stand are rather common. This is apparently because of how popular the race is throughout the game. **In the anime/manga, Super Saiyan Blue takes up more ki than Super Saiyan God. However, in Final Stand, Super Saiyan God takes up more ki than Super Saiyan Blue. *Many players have a grudge towards Saiyans, deeming them "overpowered" due to their high form stats (Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and SSJR giving 700+ and 550+, respectively, with no health drain and less-than-moderate ki drain, nearly matching up with Ultra Instinct). *The monkey tails that are available to Saiyan players when creating their avatar do not transform and change in any way when the player transforms. **This also means that even if a Saiyan player possesses the tail accessory, they still cannot transform into Great Ape. *If you go into Blue, charge, and press H again, you may access Blue Kaioken x10 while having access to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. *If a player goes Blue, but hasn't bought any transformations, and attempts to transform again, they will have Super Saiyan Blue, but their hair will no longer be spiky, and will have its normal color. *Saiyans are one of the only races in the game to have a form with absolutely no ki drain. *Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 takes health at a percentage. This means that though you may invest into your health stat, it will take your health away at the same proportion it did without any investment. *When bald, and transforming into Super Saiyan, you will receive adult Gohan's hair. When turning into Super Saiyan 3, you will get the large protruding hair. When bald and transforming into God, you will remain bald. When Super Saiyan Blue, you will have adult Gohan's hair, but blue in color. *Legendary Super Saiyan increases the size of the tail as well if equipped. Gallery SSJ2.png|Super Saiyan (Basic, Full Power) Ssj2 Transformation.png|Super Saiyan 2 E6c2707dabeadca54c5903192bfc414c.png|Super Saiyan 3 RobloxScreenShot20180527_215534998_(2).png|Legendary Super Saiyan SSJG.png|Super Saiyan God File:9c0e3a2167f419dd68f588171799fc1c.png|Super Saiyan Blue 8626757aafd31b47cf74640c484e8463.png|Super Saiyan Blue KKx10 SSJR.png|Super Saiyan Rosé CSSJB.png|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Category:Races